


Jongin

by M_EXO



Series: M's writing challenge [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_EXO/pseuds/M_EXO
Summary: A small collection of Jongin drabbles from the writing challenge on my tumblr





	1. Number 57 - "Is that my shirt?"

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                                           

****

As you were getting ready for bed, spending the night at the dorms for the first time in a while, you couldn’t help but laugh as you could hear Jongin singing loudly in the shower. He would purposely sing off-key and make his voice all weird so he honestly sounded kind of awful but he was cute that way.

He suddenly stopped singing, there was a thump and then a small ‘ouch’. You bit back a grin, he had probably stumbled while dancing around… again. You would have been more worried had it not been because it was a regular occurrence and you knew that if he was actually hurt, he would have screamed bloody murder.

You had just gotten under the covers of Jongin’s bed and was messing around on your phone when he entered the room, hair still slightly wet from the shower. He beamed at you as you glanced up for your phone and you smiled back before looking back down at the video you were watching when… wait.

Looking back up again you couldn’t help but gasp and you pointed at Jongin accusingly. “Is that my shirt?” you demanded, getting out of the bed to go see it up close. Sure enough, he was wearing the sweater you had bought a couple of months back as it was super soft and cuddly, and you had looked forward to wearing it when it got colder out. But then it had gone missing and you figured you had maybe left it at the dorms or something and forgotten about it again. You had purposely bought it oversize so it was only a little small on him. “I’ve been looking for that everywhere!”  

   “It’s comfortable?” Jongin grinned, only a little apologetic.

   “I wouldn’t know ‘cause I never got to wear it, take it off!” you demanded, laughing as Jongin whined and swatted away your hands, fleeing out of the room to keep you from taking back the sweater.

   “Come back here!” You called out, chasing after him down the hallway. “Kim Jongin, come back here right now!”

A tired Kyungsoo popped his head out from his room to see what was going on as you ran past him and you threw him a quick apology. Jongdae and Minseok were in the living room and they both looked up startled when you came thundering into the room, Jongin squealing as you closed in on him.

   “Hyung save me!” he whined, throwing himself at Minseok to use him as a shield, nearly throwing a cackling Jongdae off the couch.

   “No, make him give me back my shirt!” You gave Minseok your best puppy eyes. “Please oppa.”

Minseok rolled his eyes and Jongdae nearly choked on his laughter. You only used honorifics with them when you were trying to be cute and get something as you had known them for so long. Now it just sounded weird coming from you.

   “Jongin give Y/N the shirt back,” Minseok sighed as he bit back a smile, having to put both arms around the younger boy to hold him still. “Ask before you borrow it next time.”

   “But hyung,” Jongin whined again. He looked at Minseok with wide eyes, then looked at you when realizing Minseok didn’t want to deal with this. His puppy eyes could honestly end a war and you felt yourself melting a little inside. Damn him for being so adorable.

   “Ugh fine,” you mumbled.

Jongin let out a little happy sound and jumped up, dragging you all the way back to the room. At least you found out the shirt was as soft as you had expected as he cuddled you extra close that night.  


	2. Number 100 - "I didn't do it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                            

“What the fuck,” you mumbled to yourself in complete disbelief as you entered your apartment. If it wasn’t because you knew Jongin was home and could hear him laughing in the other room, you would have thought there had been a break in. The apartment was a complete mess. Most of your potted plants had been knocked over, dirt spilling out over the carpet, the blankets and pillows from the couches were strewn out over the floor and the furniture had all been moved around.

You stared in complete shock for a couple of seconds. You knew Jongin was having some of the guys over that day while you were at work, and they did tend to be kind of messy, but this was a whole new level.

Not wanting to deal with it just yet, you went into your bedroom to change from your work clothes, hoping that when you came back, it had all been a hallucination.

When you did come back though, you found your boyfriend sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by his three dogs, cooing cutely as he handed out treats. Everything was still a mess.

He only noticed you were there when you cleared your throat and he beamed up at you as he welcomed you home. You had your hands on your hips, giving him your best unimpressed look but he had the decency to look confused until you gestured to the chaos around him. Only then did he seem to notice the state of the room and his eyes widened.

  “I didn’t do it!” he exclaimed with wide innocent eyes, though as soon as the words left his mouth, he seemed to realize how stupid that sounded and he smiled sheepishly up at you.

  “Oh yeah?” you said, not buying it at all. “Who did then? The dogs?”

  “Yes, exactly!” he nodded vigorously. “All the boys brought their dogs over for a doggy play date and…” he trailed off, looking around slightly guilty.

  “Jongin…” you sighed, trying your best not to succumb to his puppy eyes. You were tired though and work had been awful, the last thing you wanted was to spend your entire evening cleaning up. You would give the rest of the guys an earful next time you saw them.

  “I’m sorry Y/N,” Jongin pouted, hanging his head guiltily. “We got a little out of hand.”

As he sat there, looking like a scolded dog, surrounded by three actual dogs that even seemed to look a little guilty as well, you felt your heart melt a little. It wasn’t the end of the world and at least it looked like they all had fun.

  “Just… clean it up please?” you asked, finally giving in. “I have to start dinner soon.”

Nodding eagerly, Jongin got up, hurrying over to give you a warm hug. “I’ll clean it up right away! But let’s order takeout for dinner, yeah? You can relax on the couch and tell me what to do.”

Melting into his arms, you considered your options. Slave in the kitchen and make dinner, or sit on the couch and order Jongin around to make sure he cleaned everything up properly? It was not a particularly hard choice.

And so you made yourself comfortable on the couch, cuddled up to your dogs as Jongin started cleaning. Just to mess with him, you gave him a little bit of a hard time. “You missed a spot,” or “Just a little bit more to the left… no wait, right. Nah, it actually looked better where it was before.” Jongin whined only a little bit, sending you pitiful eyes whenever you gave him another order, but you just smiled sweetly back at him, challenging him to say anything.

When he was done, you finally let him join your cuddle pile on the couch as you ate the pizza you had ordered.

Next time though, you would make sure the doggy date was somewhere else if you couldn’t be there to supervise and make sure they weren’t destroying your apartment.  


	3. Number 139 - "This place gives me the creeps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                                                     

You looked around, delighted at all the decorations around you. It was finally Halloween and you had been looking forward to it for weeks now and this year the town had gone all out. Pumpkins, bats and people in scary costumes everywhere. It was amazing.

The person beside you however, was anything but thrilled. You’d had to drag your boyfriend out with you, having to promise you would go to the pet store and play with the puppies at least once during the day. You just came from the pet store and it hadn’t really helped his mood at all though.

He clung to your arm, looking around with shifty eyes and he would jump at every little sound. You felt bad for wanting to laugh, especially when seeing little kids running around laughing in the streets, not caring about it being dark even with all the ‘monters’ out.

  “Nini come on, it’s not that bad,” you tried again, doing your best not to sound patronizing. It was quite cute he was scared, but you wanted him to have a good time as well. “Let’s go get some candy apples, yeah?”

His only answer was a scoff but you took that as a yes and started dragging him across the street to the food market. Multiple little booths were selling all sorts of Halloween themed snacks and you wanted to try it all. Beside you, Jongin nearly gagged when seeing a deep-fried tarantula.

You bought the apples and sat by one of many tables set up in the small square between the booths, taking in the spooky decorations around you. Here in the light from the booths, Jongin seemed to feel a little safer and he loosened up, even cracking a smile.

  “See?” you grinned when he pointed out someone dressed as a mummy, laughing at how the obvious toilet paper was starting to drag behind him. “It’s not scary at all, just people in costumes.”

He glared at you, sticking out his tongue. “I know that. Still don’t like it.”

  “So…” you sent him your best puppy-eyes, lips forming a cute pout. He sighed, going a little pale, already knowing what you were going to ask. “There’s no chance of us going to the corn maze? Please? I really wanna go.”

  “Babe,” he said, but you cut him off with a puppy whine, blinking your eyes beggingly at him and he sighed shakily. “Why do you do this to me? You know I can’t say no to you when you do that.”

Your face immediately lit up in a large grin and you sprung up, dragging him with you once again. “Because I know it works,” you grinned, winking back at him. He just rolled his eyes at you but didn’t resist when you kept walking.

You couldn’t help but squeal excitedly when you came face to face with the corn maze, which in reality were just bales of hay haphazardly thrown together in what vaguely resembled a maze. But it was good enough for you. You had always wanted to try one of these. Jongin paid the entry fee though he looked ready to faint and followed you inside, making a small ‘peep’ noise as your surroundings got darker when you walked away from the light.

  “Come on, they’ve hidden little treasures in here. If we find them we get to keep them!” you cheered, trying to boost his courage a little.

  “This place gives me the creeps,” he said instead, pouting sourly as he trudged along beside you.

  “It’s supposed to do that,” you laughed, linking your arm with his. “Come on, where is your sense of adventure?”

  “At home. On the couch,” he deadpanned and you sighed. Perhaps this hadn’t been such a good idea after all. You were just trying to get him to enjoy himself and have a little fun, but looking back a dark maze probably wasn’t the best choice. But you weren’t giving up that easily.

His mood only worsened the further you got into the maze though, his face pale and eyes wide and scared. Every little noise made him jump nearly high enough to scale the walls around you and you really started to feel bad.

  “Alright,” you sighed after a sudden jump scare in the form of a screeching bird had nearly made Jongin cry. He clearly wasn’t having a good time. “Let’s go home.”

He instantly lit up and this time he was the one dragging you, walking resolutely back towards the entrance. As he got to a turn though, you stopped him from going left. “It’s right,” you said, pointing the other way. “We came from that way.”

Frowning, he shook his head. “No, I’m sure we came from the left.”

There was a pause and you saw the moment the situation dawned on him as his face drained completely of colour. He let out a distressed whine and started pacing around, mumbling directions to himself.

  “Let’s try right,” he said, determined and started walking down the path, you quickly following behind. The two of you kept trying to find your way out, but it felt like you were only getting further and further away from the way out. In fact, you were pretty sure you were walking in circles.

In the end, you had to be rescued by the people working there, Jongin calling out for help at the height of his panic.

It took a couple of days for him to completely forgive you for making him go into that maze, but with lots of sweet smiles and cuddles eventually made him warm up again.

Next year, perhaps you should just stick to watching horror movies alone.


	4. Request - When your friends meddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Fluffy friendship with the Kim Bros and you, Jongin is acting all awkward and you have no idea why until you find out he likes you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                    

“Okay guys, let’s split up and find the rest on the list so we can go home,” you said, looking at your impossibly long grocery list. Feeding four full-grown boys for a weekend sure was expensive. “I’m getting really hungry and we still have to cook as well.”

  “Minseok, will you take care of the vegetables? And maybe the meats too,” you asked.

Minseok saluted you with a grin and quickly read over the list before heading off to find what you needed, Junmyeon following after quickly, saying something about Minseok needing help carrying it all.

With an almost wicked smile, Jongdae snatched the grocery list from you. “I’ll take care of the rest, so why don’t the two of you go find the snacks?” he grinned, nudging Jongin teasingly towards you. Before you could say anything, Jongdae was already heading off with a ‘have fun~’.

Already used to the boys acting weird, you didn’t think twice about it and smiled at Jongin. “I guess we’re on snacks then.”

Jongin was glaring at Jongdae’s retreating back but quickly turned his attention to you, ears turning a little red. He muttered something you didn’t quite understand, looking almost spooked for some reason and quickly turned to go find the snack section. Feeling a little confused by his mood, you followed behind, having a hard time keeping up with his long strides.

He had been acting a little weird since you picked the boys up for your monthly hangout-weekend earlier that day. The two of you were usually really close, both being the youngest of the group, but now it felt almost like he was avoiding you and he was all tense. It also seemed like the boys were in on some joke you had no idea about, as they kept throwing teasing remarks at Jongin you didn’t understand.

His quietness worried you a little as he was usually a lot more talkative.

  “How about this?” you asked, holding up a pack of chips. “You like these, right? We’ll need to find something else for Minseok though.”

  “Yeah,” Jongin said quietly, putting whatever you handed him in the basket he was carrying.

You paused and turned to him fully, worried about how he suddenly looked worried himself. “Jongin-ah, are you okay?” you asked. “You’re really quiet, has something happened?”

Nibbling on his lip, he hesitated for a couple of seconds, face growing redder and redder. “Did – did the others say anything to you?”

  “No?” you said, now even more confused. “Why? What should they have said?”

  “Oh,” he breathed out, looking relieved. The tenseness in his shoulders seemed to loosen up and he even smiled a little. “Okay. Never mind then. I’m just… a little tired I guess.”

Though you didn’t buy it for one second, you were just happy he seemed a little more himself again so you let it slide.

Whatever it was that had been bothering him was apparently gone as he now became more engaged in buying snacks with you. He even pulled out his puppy pout when he wanted to buy just one extra thing after you had said you had more than enough to last you a weekend.

When you met back up with the rest of the boys, they were all grinning like mad-men, but Jongin just glared at them. You had known the boys long enough to know when to just let them do whatever and figure it out later. They would tell you in the end anyway, they always did.

The five of you had rented a beach house as this month’s destination and it was absolutely gorgeous. Jongdae and Jongin immediately ran amok as they entered while Minseok and Junmyeon helped you unpack the groceries. You could hear yelling coming from the different rooms as the two boys no doubt fought over which room to get.

They eventually came back to help with the cooking. You had sent Minseok outside with Jongdae to grill the meats, while you and Junmyeon worked on the side-dishes. Jongin fluttered about, trying to find something to help with but eventually gave up and sat down, content with watching.

  “Jongin, what do you think of this?” you asked, holding out a spoon with the broth you were making. He eagerly leaned over to taste it, humming contently as he smacked his lips.

  “It’s really good!” he praised.

Behind you, Junmyeon chuckled and Jongin’s face suddenly got all red as he glared over your shoulder at the older boy. You turned around confused, but Junmyeon was just beaming back at you innocently.

  “What?” he asked a little too happily. “I just think the two of you are cute.”  

After that Jongin grew really quiet again, face and ears burning as it looked like he was trying to avoid looking at you.  Junmyeon didn’t take any notice of Jongin’s weird behaviour though, happily humming as he cooked. Something was definitely going on and you hoped they would let you in on whatever it was soon because this was just confusing.

As you sat down to eat, Jongin was about to take a seat diagonally to you, when Minseok suddenly swooped in and stole the seat, shrugging like nothing weird had happened when Jongin just stared at him unimpressed. This forced Jongin to sit next to you instead and you only felt a little offended when he looked almost unwilling.

Everyone acted like absolutely nothing was wrong during dinner, completely ignoring how Jongin was quieter and tenser than usual. Every time one of the boys addressed you, he looked like he wanted to run. Weirder was that it seemed the boys were completely aware of it and tried to rile him up.

It was only after dinner had been eaten and the dishes had been done, the five of you relocating to the sundeck outside with your snacks that you couldn’t take it anymore.

  “Guys, will you please tell me what’s going on?” you asked, looking around at them all. “Did something happen? You’re all acting really weird.”

This only resulted in Jongin going all red again while the three other boys sniggered to themselves.

  “Well, you see,” Jongdae started and Jongin’s head shot up in alarm. “Yesterday Jongin told us something really interesting.”

Jongin now looked ready to cry, face white as he gaped at Jongdae in complete betrayal. Jongdae just raised a brow, almost daringly and shrugged.

Junmyeon cut in, looking just a little worried for Jongin. “I think he should tell you himself though.”

Taking that as a cue to get scarce, Minseok got up first, passing Jongin with an encouraging smile and a pat on the back. Jongdae and Junmyeon quickly followed the older boy inside, both grinning too widely at Jongin before closing the glass door after them.

  “Nini?” you asked softly, quite worried about him. “You can tell me anything, you know that right?”

He let out what sounded like a whimper before sighing deeply, shoulders drooping. He hung his head, but peeked up at you, face slowly going red again. “I know,” he muttered. “It’s just… it’s really embarrassing and I should have known not to tell them. But… I guess I wouldn’t have done this without them so…”

His voice lowered and then mumbled something you couldn’t quite understand. You leaned in a little closer, heartbeat picking up a little at what you thought you’d heard. But you weren’t sure.

  “W-what?” you asked, voice breaking a little in anticipation. “I didn’t really hear you.”

Finally, he looked up at you fully. “I – I really like you.” His voice was still quite low but this time you heard him perfectly.

  “You – really?” you fell warm all over, face splitting into a beaming smile.

He nodded, his worry morphing into a hopeful smile. You took his hands and squeezed, letting out a happy laugh. “Why didn’t you just tell me? We could have gone on a date ages ago!”  

The smile that spread over his face could have rivalled the sun as he realized what you were saying, but then it turned to a pout and he let out a huff. “Why did I have to say something? If you like me too, you could have said something,” he muttered petulantly.  

You just grinned at him and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek, his whole face going red as he laughed loudly in embarrassment. Your moment however was ruined when you heard excited whooping coming from somewhere behind you, and when you turned, you found the rest of the boys pressed against the glass window leading out to the sundeck.

  “I hate them,” Jongin muttered while you just laughed at the three idiots.

  “Be nice,” you scolded teasingly. “If it weren’t for them, like you said, maybe you wouldn’t have a date with me tomorrow night.”

At that Jongin lit up again, beaming excitedly. Deciding on being bold, you started leaning in closer and when Jongin realized what you were doing, he met you half-way, softly pressing his lips against yours.

Your first kiss was to the sound of calming waves and three idiots screaming their heads off, but you wouldn’t have changed a thing.  


End file.
